Lucky 17
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: John is a man who lives a simple life like anyone else. But unlike some people, he has a certain taste for life. A taste that will lead him to Camp Weedonwantcha, where he will understand the relationship between a predator and their prey.


Original Idea by: Scraps  
Characters created by: Katie Rice

Day 1

[*]

Ezekiel saw the wheel;  
Way up in the middle of the air.  
Now Ezekiel saw the wheel in a wheel;  
Way in the mi-.

No matter how many times I head that song, I seemed to put a smile on my face. Especially when I would use it as an alarm in my smartphone. I rose out of bed after a few minutes of groggy slumber. After fighting the urge to go back to sleep, I looked to the clock which red 6:26 AM. I soon entered the shower and washed my hair with cleansing shampoo. I always loved this shit because of the eucalyptus that made my scalp feel so cool and clean. I then got out of the shower and back into my room to change into my work formals. My formals consisted of a red t-shirt, and tan slacks. I then combed my hair and put on my watch that read 6:39 AM. I had plenty of time, cause I don't have to go to work for at least 3 hours, giving me time to do my deeds for the morning.

I sat down in front of my laptop and turned it on. The picture of a bear riding an Abraham Lincoln who is shooting laser beams out of his eyes while carrying a bloody American flag shines in my face. As I log in, I go onto the web and select my Hotmail account. As of today, I am hoping that someone had gotten my request. As I skimmed through Tumblr and 4chan, I heard a blip and saw my Hotmail tab had a number one next to the name, meaning I had gotten a message. As I switched to the Hotmail tab, I saw a message in my inbox. The message was sent by a member of a hiking club I had requested to join. As I clicked on the message, I began to read the reply that I have been waiting so many months for.

[*]

RE: I have a request.  
From: Patrick Dawner  
To: John Wickum

Hey John,

After looking over your background for some time, we have finally found a hiking trail just for you. The money you have provided is very generous incentive, but your monthly payments are enough. Therefore, the money will be sent back into your account, No need to worry about it.

As we have already said, The Hiker's Club of America and I have located a perfect hiking ground for you. This reserve is composed of hill, forests and lakes as far as the eye can see. A paradise full of nature and beauty. We assure that you will enjoy your vacation and your experience at this reserve. With so many possibilities from Hiking to rafting, to even a little rock climbing if you have the "stones."

However, there is one small thing that needs to be noted. The location that fits you is nearby a camp known as "Camp Weedonwantcha". It is a specialized camp in the middle of a dense forest for abandoning children. There are no adults, nor security, not even a supervisor. The only known contact is a plane that deposits goods by parachute every month. Nevertheless, with proper concern and distance, we can assure you that this will not be a problem. The only concern in hand is to avoid the area at all times due to the feral nature of the "residence". Because they lack proper hygiene and concept of hygiene, we will provide you a supply of medical equipment and medicine for combating any foreign disease or injury.

We have also booked a cabin nearby the camp. This Cabin will be fully stocked with food and supplies as well as the luxuries of a basic home. The only difference is that due to the location as well as distance, there will be little possibility of any contact with the outside world, however, in case of emergency, we will provide several emergency supplies to ensure rescue as soon as possible.

In the attached document is the location of the camp and the cabin, as well as a list of all the items provided by our camping club. Also, keep in mind that although the location provided is miles away from civilization. We are not responsible for any incident involving any injury,infection, disfigurement, or death.

Sincerely, Patrick Dawner, President of The Hikers Club of America

[*]

I smiled as I downloaded the documents, as I watched them emerge from my printer; I was so glad that I decided to ask my boss for a vacation. Cause if I did not, I would not be here right now. After months of waiting, not only am I going to be able to do what I wanted to do for so long, but also instead of paying for it, they are letting me for doing something I always wanted to do for a monthly payment. I carefully read the list of supplies and slightly gasped in surprise. I felt so ecstatic as I read them, hiking gear and rock climbing gear, flairs, hatchets, knives, and even a gun. Just the thought of what to do with these made my mouth water.

As I recomposed myself, I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out a carton of milk and some leftover pork, I put the pork in the microwave for 2 and a half minutes. After that, I sat down with the cooked pork and a tall glass of milk and began reading the other documents on the location of the reserve and Camp Weedonwantcha. I chuckled to myself at the name of the latter as I read the directions. Apparently, this would be quite the drive, consisting of 40.6 miles. Luckily, there are no toll ways in the drive there so that made up for the distance, although I would need to fill up on gas and my station wagon drinks gas the way a lush drinks booze.

I quickly walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a notepad, writing down a list of things to do before the following week:

1\. Notify my bosses about my Vacation time.  
2\. Gather personal supplies.  
3\. Refuel car before departure.

As I wrote in my notepad, my eye caught a glimpse of a picture under the map. Apparently, the HCA was kind enough to post a few images of the Camp to provide a glimpse of what I would expect to see if I come across it. To be honest, it was as sad as one would think. Much of the camp seemed quite run down and most of the kids seemed like the bunch that one would leave on the curb. I wondered how in God's green earth did someone think this was a go-*

That is when I saw her.

Behind one of the albino kids, with a large branch in her hand as though it was a staff. Her hair was a platinum blond and her skin was tan and smooth. She, along with the blue-haired kid and the large palooka, looked like the most civilized bunch in the camp. Nevertheless, I was not focused on the two stooges, but like the carnivorous predator of nature, I had just found the perfect prey.

As I finished my Pork and looked at my watch that read 9:24 AM, I drank the rest of my milk, rushed into my bathroom to brush my teeth, and then. I grabbed my keys and wallet, locked my house up, and rushed out the door into my car. As I pulled out of the driveway and drove to my workplace, my thoughts drifted to the blond haired girl and I felt a jolt of joy in my heart. A jolt so strong I felt the urge to sing all the way to work. My search is over and now, I would finally be able to actually hunt.

And the big wheel run by Faith, good Lordy;  
And the little wheel run by the Grace of God;  
In the wheel in the wheel in the wheel good Lord;  
Way in the middle of the air.


End file.
